FORTUNE TELLING
by Die Schreiberin
Summary: Rei is working a fortune telling booth. Need I say more.


**A/N: **Okay, in season five of Sailor Moon, Usagi and Seiya went to a fortune telling booth where Rei worked. In this story that scene never took place. As for the time line I used, I'm just making it up.

**FORTUNE TELLING**

I don't own Sailor Moon only the story idea.

Rei sighed as she sat in the fortune telling booth that her grandfather had tricked her into doing. She had no wish to be there at all. For the most part, it was rather boring, but that's not the only reason. No, she wanted to be somewhere else. Actually, she wanted to go with her fellow senshi to a movie premier that Haruka and Michiru had given them tickets to. How the outer senshi arrange for movie premier tickets was quite easy. The director of the movie had asked Michiru and Haruka to work on creating the beautiful score for it. They agreed only under the condition they were allowed to invite some friends to the premier. The permission was granted. As for Rei, she had wanted to go and support the outer senshi, however, she ended up working at the fortune telling booth. Of course, there was another reason why she wanted to go to the premier, but she didn't want to dwell on it too much.

Looking at her watch, she had calculated that the premier was only about an hour away. Seeing as she still had work ahead of her, she sighed again. Of course there was more to the sighing as being wistful, it was also due to how incredibly hot she felt. Being surrounded by a cloth covered environment, which admitted no air to enter the enclosed space, was rather stifling. Not to mention her fortune telling garbs trapped a lot of body heat. Having to wear a veil over her mouth and noise also didn't help much. Besides these conditions, there was also the small amount of heat coming for the candles as well. Since she was the senshi of fire, she was more prone to feel any amount of heat coming from even the tiniest of fires. This little ability she found quite useful, but there were times like now which made it completely unbearable.

Another problem, which didn't help with the heat much, was when the presence of one or more costumers entered the booth. As of now, she's been sweating in the little heat prison for the past four hours and she was due for a dinner break. Letting out another sigh, she stood up and stretched out her tired muscles. During her stretch, she felt a familiar presence entering the room. Turning around, she saw the face of the most beautiful blonde girl she had ever seen, who looked rather nervous.

"Good evening," said Rei as she took her seat up once again. "How may I help you?"

The blonde giggled a little, "Isn't it obvious, I'm here to get my fortune told?"

At that moment, Rei felt happy for wearing the veil since it allowed any blush of embarrassment to remain hidden behind it. Recovering, she gestured the girl to sit in the seat across from her. Once the blonde sat down, Rei asked, "Is there something that you're searching for?"

"Sort of," said the other girl.

"What's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking about someone for a very long time."

Rei quirked an eyebrow and hid a smile behind her veil since she figured that she knew who this someone would be, "Is it your boyfriend?"

The blonde shook her head to Rei's surprise. "It's not the guy I was dating."

"'Was?'" questioned Rei with worry.

"Yes, was," the girl said.

"May I ask what happened?"

"I don't mind. Our break up sort of started around a year ago. He had left for America to study abroad, but before he left, we promised to keep in touched with each other, but no matter how many letters I've sent him, he never returned one. I thought he no longer cared for me, but I was wrong. About six months later I found out he was in some sort of accident. After some struggle, I was able to see him again. You wouldn't believe how happy I was to see him again."

"What caused your change of heart?"

"Since he was still sort of recovering after we were reunited, he decided to postpone his studies for a while, but it was mostly a way for us to reconnect again and make sure everything was good between us. It started out good and all, but I started to feel as if something was wrong, like something was missing. When we were together and beyond my control, my mind would drift off as if searching for some answer of what was missing.

"Eventually, a picture of someone else entered my mind. It came to a point where every time we would kiss, this person's face pops up. Sometime later I realized I was in love with this someone and that the spark was gone between my ex-boyfriend and I. I knew I couldn't keep on dating him, who felt like a friend to me, when my love belonged to someone else. So before he left to go to America again, I broke things off with him."

With every word her friend told her, Rei grew more and more worried. She was worried about her friend's emotions. She was worried about the future. She was worried about this guy her friend broke up with. And she was also worried about the person who captured the blonde's heart. A part of her thought it might have been Seiya, since he would have had the most influence on her friend's heart. Somehow, the thought terrified her greatly, but it wasn't just because of the future. It was something else.

Gulping, she asked, "Who's guy?"

The blonde blushed and bowed her head down as if embarrassed, "It's not a boy."

This news caused the fire senshi's eyes to grow big. Before she spoke, she coughed to get her bearings, "Okay, who's the lucky girl?"

"My best friend," the blonde said.

At this, Rei became really curious and at the same time really nervous and a little scared. She wanted to know, really she did, but it unnerved her. She knew it could be anyone of her fellow senshi or even some old friend of Usagi's, but it could also be her. Although the thought of her being the one thrilled her to no end, but if it wasn't, could she really be happy for both her love and her love's love? No, it would hurt her until the day she'll die.

She would have asked straight out who the girl was, but decided to play it safe and do like a guessing game. "Tell me about her."

Usagi smiled, "She's gorgeous, smart, and a little taller than I am." The smile fell from her face and let out a sigh, "I don't stand a chance with her."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't think she'll love me the way that I love her. In fact, I think she only tolerates me and doesn't care for me what so ever."

"Why's that?"

"She doesn't like how I'm a clutz. Nor does she like how I eat a lot or that I'm bad at studying. She's always on my case about something. I hate the fact that I can't do anything right in her eyes when I try so hard. You know, she makes me want to be a better a person, but she'll never notice."

Many emotions were flooding through Rei at this point. She felt happy that her princess was in love with her. She felt guilty for how horrible she had treated her love. What's more, she hated that she never really clarified that she at least like Usagi as a person and as a friend. Swallowing hard again, the priestess opened her mouth to speak, "Perhaps she treats you like that because she wants to see you succeed and because she wears a mask to hide her true feelings so she won't get hurt."

"You think so?" the blonde asked brightly.

The miko nodded her head, "I know so. Why don't you ask her, you maybe surprise by her reaction."

"Is that my fortune?"

Rei smiled, "Yes, is there any other questions you have about the future?"

With a quite animated nod, Usagi took hold of the priestess's hands, "Will you go out with me, Rei?"

"What? How did you know it was me?"

The princess smiled brightly as she responded, "When I found out from Minako that you wouldn't be coming to the premier, I felt sad and went to the shrine to find out why. Sadly, you weren't there. I asked your grandfather where you were and he told me. Um, Rei, I hope you're not mad at me."

The raven haired miko looked at her love sternly before answering. Well, for the most part her face was pretty stern except for the eyes; they were twinkling. With a sigh she spoke, "Just for today, I'll let your deceiving go by, but I hope this doesn't turn into a habit."

Fervently, Usagi started to look like a bobble head doll, "Hey Rei?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, my Princess."

The bright smile spread across the shorter girl's face, "So, are you girlfriend now?"

"What about the future?"

The pursed lips on the blonde's face indicated that the girl was thinking about what she would say next. "Well, I've been watching the _Back to the Future_ trilogy and it taught me that seeing the future is great and all, but that it's our own decisions today that make up for the future tomorrow."

"What about Chibiusa?"

"Mamoru agreed to provide me with the sperm to have her."

"And Crystal Tokyo?"

"Ah, when it happens, you'll be by my side as my queen. Mamoru will also have a hand in things since he is the heir to earth. Of course, it is his decision if he chooses it or not. In any case, whatever happens, I want you to be by my side. So, will you be my girlfriend?" At this point, Usagi put on the saddest, but most adorable puppy dog pout on her face.

Just by seeing it melted Rei's heart, but the pout didn't matter. The realization that she would get her heart's most desire gave her so much joy. She stood by from her spot and walked over to her princess. Upon her knees she fell as she took Usagi's hands to kiss them. When her eyes meet her love's, she smiled, "I would love to be your girlfriend, my Princess." Grabbing on the back of Usagi's head, she brought their faces then their lips together for their first kiss.

Needless to say, Rei decided to blow off the fortune telling booth and accompany Usagi on their first date. Before she went, she did a little clothes shopping since she didn't want to go home and face her grandfather any time soon.


End file.
